Sleep Deprivation
by everything.or.nothing
Summary: Tsukasa overhears something strange coming from her sister's room. Konami. Yuri. Random One-Shot.


**Sleep Deprivation**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Lucky Star.**

_**Warning: Yuri - girl/girl relationship.**_

* * *

><p>Yawning loudly, the short lilac-haired girl sat up in her comfortably warm bed, stretching wildly. Using her weakly made fists, she tried desperately to rub the sleep out of her eyes, but to no avail.<p>

_'Hmm, must still be too early. Let's go back to sleep...'_

Completely ignoring the bright rays of sunlight coming through the cracked blinds of her window, the common airhead curled back up under her comforter.

Not even ten seconds after closing her indigo eyes, they suddenly opened widely at the sound of a heavy bang coming from the room next to hers.

Sitting up a little too quickly, Tsukasa reached for her spinning head as she tried to decipher what just happened.

_'Wha...what is onee-chan doing this early in the morning?'_

Throwing her legs over the side of her bed, the sleepy girl shivered at the unwelcoming cold that greeted her. Abandoning her very appealing bed, Tsukasa shuffled to her feet, holding her blanket over her shoulders. She refused to leave the only warmth she had left.

_**Bang!**_

Tsukasa jumped in surprise at the next bang against her wall, coming from Kagami's room. Waking her up a little more, her ears perked up at the sound of mumbled voices coming through the walls.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Tsukasa inched cautiously closer to the wall, able to catch a few...sounds?

"Mmm...Oh! Wai-ngh!"

Tsukasa's head suddenly filled with unwanted confusion at the strange sounds, coming from her sister's room no-less.

_'...it's too early for this...'_

Too lazy to do anything else at the moment, she slumped against the wall, leaning closer to the direction she heard the noise.

"Ufufu...just be quiet, no one will hear us..."

Was that Kona-chan? Why was she here this early?

"But- but what if Tsukasa-!"

...onee-chan?

"Shhh...She's still asleep...she sleeps like a rock..."

"But- mph!"

Tsukasa's eyes suddenly widened in shock at the surprise she felt, but she was still confused, not even noticing the insult indirectly thrown at her. She didn't know exactly what was going on, and she was wondering why her sister made those weird noises in the presence of Konata.

Tip-toeing out of her bedroom door, the oblivious girl quietly walked down the hall as to not wake up her supposedly still sleeping family members. Finally closing the short distance that felt like hours to the still sleepy girl to her onee-chan's bedroom door, she noticed that the door was cracked open slightly.

Pausing at the door, Tsukasa finally noticed something...else.

Her twin was so loud in there with the petite otaku that it woke her up. And with her door open, why didn't it wake anyone else up?

Walking up to the door, Tsukasa rubbed her eyes again. "Onee-cha-"

"Ko-Konata, stop! What if-"

"Relax, Kagamin~. No one else is here..."

Tsukasa froze in shock at the sound of her twin's voice, and couldn't help but wonder. Gaining even more dangerous curiosity and unknown courage, she slowly leaned her head towards the open part of the door, secretly trying to peek in on her sister's suspicious activities.

Inside the room, the blue-haired teen had the twin tailed girl pinned to the wall next to her room. With the obvious height difference, it was a pretty funny scene, but something else caught Tsukasa's sparkling eyes in amazement. Tsukasa was just out of eye sight from the very intimate teens currently being spied on.

With a glint in her emerald eyes, Konata's cat-like smirk covered her face as she stared into Kagami's fearful but desirable gaze. Before anything could continue between them, Konata lunged for the vulnerable girl's neck, receiving a loud moan of pleasure from the lilac haired girl.

"A-Ah! Konata!"

_'Va-vampire?'_

In her sleepy haze, that was the first thing that came to Tsukasa's mind. After shaking her head, the younger twin surprisingly realized that her older twin wouldn't sound like she was enjoying herself if the life was being sucked out of her.

Backing out of the door slowly, Tsukasa began walking towards the kitchen in a dazed silence, her mind completely wiped of anything she has ever known at the time being. She never lost her tight grip on her bed comforter.

Deciding to distract herself, the cooking whiz decided to whip up some breakfast for herself.

Successfully regaining her previous mindset, Tsukasa cleaned up her mess while humming an upbeat tone, totally, purposefully oblivious to the loud sounds coming from down the hall.

With her 'morning' duties now done, Tsukasa sat in front of the television, reading her current manga out of the hazardous pile in the middle of the floor.

_'Hmm, everybody really _is_ not here. How unusual.'_

Tsukasa mused over her random thoughts until she heard the sound of footsteps coming from behind her.

Konata and Kagami came into the room. The tsundere was ready to watch her otaku depart until she froze in the middle of the living room, causing Konata to stop with her.

"What's wrong Kagamin~? Is...Oh."

The now shocked couple stared at the girl that was lazily reading a manga on the floor.

"Oh, hey, onee-chan, Kona-chan. When did you get here?"

"Um, how long have you been up, Tsukasa?" Kagami nervously asked her.

"Hmm, I don't know..." Tsukasa suddenly lost her train of thought again as she turned around to face them, only to see that their hands were intertwined together. This brought a sudden flood of recent images back into the airhead's mind.

Tsukasa's face suddenly adapted her shocked, 'naughty thoughts' face as scenarios went through her head.

"Um, onee-chan? I think I'm going back to bed."

Kagami obtained a bewildered face as Konata laughed at her secret girlfriend's twin. With realization crossing Kagami's face, she tried to secretly rip her hand away from Konata's. After all, their relationship was still _supposed_ to be a secret.

"What do you mean? You've been asleep for forever!"

Tsukasa didn't even notice her friend's words as her eyes caught something else on her supposedly responsible sister.

"Onee-chan, what's that?" she said, pointing at her indirectly.

"What's what?" Kagami's voice rose slightly, becoming self-conscious under her sister's scrutinizing gaze.

"That...purple thingy on your neck."

"Huh!" Kagami reached her hand up harshly to her neck, feeling the tender skin underneath as she winced at the oncoming bruise.

Eyes flashing with sudden fire, the twin-tailed tsundere quickly turned towards Konata's retreating figure.

"Ahaha...I gotta get going now, so..." The otaku suddenly burst into a sprint towards the door.

"You gave me a hickey!" Kagami screamed at her in anger, her fist shaking in the air as she ran after her. Taking the turn out the door roughly, Kagami knocked the digital clock sitting on the mini table off violently, sending it crashing to the ground.

The door slamming shut reverberated through the almost empty household, leaving only a dumbfounded Tsukasa behind. Looking around with her suddenly droopy eyes, she let out a loud yawn before retreating back into her bedroom, and curling back into the warmth of her bed.

She blamed everything on her lack of sleep.

Left cold and forgotten on the uncomfortable tiled floor laid the saddened, and now broken clock, forever frozen at its current time of when it crashed just seconds earlier.

2:47 PM flashed brightly on its cracked screen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <em>Flames Accepted. Feedback would be appreciated.<em>**


End file.
